Svörfuður Hilmarsson
Svörfuður Hilmarsson (born September 8th 2000) is an Icelandic student in fifth year who attends Peeside High School as a member of the Poopton house. He is extremely daring; he goes on the most extreme rides at Horrid Henty Land and relaxes on Peeside High School's flimsy rooftops. More recently he has taken up basejumping. However, he can't ride a bike and he accidentally walks on bicycle paths because he grew up in the town of Magmavík, which has no cycling culture whatsoever. Due to this he has been knocked down by cyclists six times, with him being rushed to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary for one of the incidents. He moved to Colham in 2013. Relationships Family Svörfuður lives with his mother Þuríður Hilmarsson and his father Dynþór Hilmarsson. His half brother is Bjørn Henriksen and his cousins living near him are Norwegian Morten Larsen and Swedish Edvard Andersson and Jonas Andersson. Other cousins who have moved back to their respective home countries are Agner Riis from Norway, Max Cederblom from Sweden, Leo Jespersen from Denmark and Bjørgheðin Sigurdarson from the Faroe Islands. Out of all his cousins, his closest connection is with Morten, although he collaborated with Jonas more prior to the latter's transfer to Nerdton High School. Morten is highly protective of Svörfuður; in Genesiscide College's Field Trip, he helped him when he flew through the air on a bicycle and painfully landed in Gunview Country Park. He soon returned the favour - he and the rest of his cousins helped to push Matthew Rolfe and Richard Soul out of a stolen RustTrucket 4000 the pair would otherwise have used to crash into Morten, who was too injured to escape. Edvard steered the truck away just in time and it rolled into a ditch; Svörfuður suffered injuries from this, which he has now recovered from. Greenlandic Alussaq Suersaq, who lives in Morepets, claims to be Svörfuður's long lost brother. One day Svörfuður got so sick of hearing him say that, he got a DNA test done of him. The results showed that they are distantly related. Other relationships Fiona Rivers used to stalk him, so he may have been moved into Harry Smith's class - Harry hoped for the move to go ahead so that he could bully him during class. The transfer didn't go ahead after a fight led Fiona to agree to stop her stalking. Harry has also stopped picking on him since the events of The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. Svörfuður's best friend is Rune Tjelta, who lives down the road from him. He also gets along with Isabelle Drakenberg, Asbjørg Fjelde, Annabella Nylund, Dylan Cook, Patrick McCrae and Tomoko Kobayashi. Jonathan Beckwith is known to dislike Svörfuður for his tendency to walk on bicycle paths; he has accidentally crashed into Svörfuður on his bike twice. Abilities Svörfuður is considered by many of the female students to be one of the most attractive boys in the school and he is ranked at number 1 in the Girls' Cute-o-Meter. Alan Ross hated Svörfuður due to worries about him stealing the attention of girls, though the two have started to accept each other after the events of The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. Svörfuður is known to be amongst the smartest and most mathematically inclined pupils in his class thanks to Jonas and Edvard's support. Svörfuður has very good physical fitness and is the strongest swimmer in the school, despite hating the now closed Kilallt Swimming Pool due to its poor maintenance; he started going to Genesiscide Swimming Pool instead. He additionally enjoys trampolining. More recently he has become one of the school's best footballers - he has beaten Alan in a few kickabouts at lunchtimes. His behaviour, however, is far from perfect although it isn't particularly bad. He is also a member of Morten's gang The Hovedpersons, in which he works as a messenger. School exams Svörfuður is taking Mathematics, English, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Physical Education, Design and Technology, Geography, History and ICT for his PQA school leavers' exams. He is predicted the following grades: *Biology - A *Chemistry - A *Design and Technology - A *English - C *Geography - A *History - B *ICT - A *Mathematics - A *Physical Education - A *Physics - A 'Overall grade - A-' Appearances Season 2 *Harry Smith Spreads Gas (appears but has no lines) *Svörfuður Hilmarsson's Fight *Harry Smith and the Football Fiend *Harry Smith's Fun Run (appears but has no lines) Season 3 *Screw You, Harry Smith! Season 4 *Harry Smith Watches King Pooey *Harry Smith's Heist (appears on a poster drawn by Harry Smith) *Harry Smith's Haircut (appears but has no lines) Season 5 *Harry Smith's Boxing Match *Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part I *Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part II *Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part III *Harry Smith and the Antiques Rogue Show *Sally Brittan Gets Spots (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Sports Day *The Destruction of Colham High School *Harry Smith Rules Volcanus (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 6 *Morten Larsen's Cousins (appears in a dream Morten Larsen has) *Harry Smith and the Prison Boxing Match *Morten Larsen's Coffee Addiction (appears in Morten Larsen's thoughts) *Harry Smith's Meditation *Harry Smith's Accidental Discovery *Harry Smith's Tuba *Harry Smith's Bad Day *Harry Smith and Friends' Battle *Harry Smith and the Ice Cream Dream Season 7 *Fiona Rivers Gets Expelled *Happy Birthday, Harry Smith! *Mae MacDonald: High and Mighty Leader? Season 8 *Annabella Nylund's Birthday Party *Colham College Burns Down *Harry Smith and the Shocking Diagnosis Season 9 *Harry Smith's Wrestling Club *Harry Smith's Vile Vacation *Harry Smith's Pool Party *Happy Birthday, Morten Larsen! Season 10 *Happy Birthday, Zoe Kennedy! *Harry Smith Goes Nuts *The Black Foot Gang Rules OK! (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith's Snowball Fight Season 11 *Harry Smith's Train (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 12 *Edvard Andersson's Appointment *Harry Smith Runs a Mile (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Perfect Day (appears but has no lines) Season 13 *Harry Smith Sells the School *Harry Smith and the Poser Pirate Parade (appears but has no lines) Season 14 *Happy Birthday, Tomoko Kobayashi! *Harry Smith In Detention *Genesiscide College's Field Trip *Patrick McCrae's Day in Hospital *Morten Larsen's Athenian Abduction (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith and the Worlds of Dreams Season 15 *Harry Smith's Kitchen Nightmare Video game appearances Svörfuður plays major roles in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists, in which he and his cousins team up with The Black Foot Gang to defeat a wicked future ruler of Volcanus called Queen Narciss, saving themselves and the planet from a grim conformist-run era. Svörfuður is able to access creepy areas that the other characters don't have the guts to enter, and he is fast enough to enter pathways blocked by treadmill belts. He is an all-around character in battle with particularly strong bladed weapon attacks. Svörfuður will also be a playable character in another upcoming game called The Bully: Board Race, though he will be available via eShop only. He appears as a middleweight fighter in The Bully: Wrestling Match. Quotes *"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO RIDE A BIIIIIKEEEE!!!!!" - appears in Genesiscide College's Field Trip Gallery Bicycle.png|Svörfuður in front of Bjørn on a bicycle path in Harry Smith and the Football Fiend Category:Characters of Nordic descent Category:Males Category:Common Love Interests Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Poopton Category:Peeside High School students